


I love you, you old pickle.

by JustAnotherRandomWeirdPerson



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gorillaz - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Murdoc Niccals/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherRandomWeirdPerson/pseuds/JustAnotherRandomWeirdPerson
Summary: Heyo, I’m new here but here’s a crappy fanfiction. English isn’t my first language but I hope my grammar is bearable (?) and if it isn’t then I’m very sorry for trying.I kind of tried to make this ‘story’ without mentioning names, I don’t know why but whatever...So enjoy this piece of shit I wrote(つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つPs: I'd be pleased to read some comments. Thanks!





	I love you, you old pickle.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I’m new here but here’s a crappy fanfiction. English isn’t my first language but I hope my grammar is bearable (?) and if it isn’t then I’m very sorry for trying.  
> I kind of tried to make this ‘story’ without mentioning names, I don’t know why but whatever...
> 
> So enjoy this piece of shit I wrote  
> (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ
> 
> Ps: I'd be pleased to read some comments. Thanks!

She sat on his bed and watched him roam his hand through his messy black hair. He wrote songs for a new album, which he wanted to finish quickly recently but he somehow couldn't manage to finish it. The hand that held a pen just seconds ago stretched out at his right side to take a hold onto a glass of whisky. He looked into it and thought about whether he should gulp it down or not.  
The female on the other side of the room stood up and walked up to the window to take a look outside. It already was dark and she knew too well, that he hadn't slept the last nights. She could tell because of his annoyed expression, his bad mood and the dark circles under his eyes.  
As she turned back around to look at where he sat, she noticed his hair. It was muddled up and to be honest, she thought it looked like a bird was settled down in there. Her mouth formed a little smile on her face at the thought of it.  
He picked up his bass to play the line he just wrote. A small groan escaped his lips as he played the obviously not together fitting chords. With an annoyed growl he put the bass back down and crossed out the mistakes he wrote on the paper sheet in front of him. Both of them knew he was able to make good music at first try, he was just so unbearable tired that he couldn't think clearly anymore.  
As he began to suffer from a headache he leaned back in his chair and opened a new pack of cigarettes, put one of them between his lips and searched a lighter between the mess of notes and lyrics he made on his desk.  
The woman who still stood at the window stretched out her arm to open it, so that the smoke could get outside but fresh air also could make it's way inside the stuffy room. She walked along the dark wooden floor into his direction. Still leaned back in the chair, his eyes were closed. Due to the migraine, the light which shone from the lamp that stood on his desk would only increase the pain in his skull.  
She let herself sunk down onto his lap and stretched her arms out to pull him into a loose hug.

"You should stop. Take a break and go to sleep. Please."  
She muttered tiredly into the crook of his neck, which gave him goose bumps.  
"Honey, you know I have to finish this bloody album finally."

His voice was raspy, probably because of the long silence between the both of them. Her hand moved to his face and laid it onto his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Please." A small whisper "For me."

One of his eyes opened to look at the woman in front of him. What she said made him grin widely what showed off his pointy, slightly crooked teeth. He kind of copied her recent action as he cupped her blushing cheeks with both of his hands. The smell of the nicotine stains on his fingers rose in her nose but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved that smell.  
She loved him in general although she knew he could be extremely rude, especially to his band colleagues but maybe that was just his drunk ass that spoke. She didn't knew. But she knew she loved him and he loved her and that's everything that counts, right?

"Well I can't say no to that pretty face of yours, can I?"  
He laughed lightly at her pouty face in between his palms. After a while that lasted forever to her, he leaned down to kiss her lips softly as if she could break into thousands of pieces like a porcelain doll. It was her who deepened the kiss and made it a more passionate one.  
His hands wandered down to her thights so that he could hold her onto his waist as soon as he stood up. As he carried her to his bed they shared several kisses and "I love you"s.  
They laid down into the bed under the warm sheets next to each other and just cuddled. Both of them would liked a bit more 'action' but they also were tired as hell, so cuddling should do it as well. She played a bit with the upside down cross on his necklace which rose up and down on his chest because of his breathing.

"I love you, you old pickle."  
He smiled at her choice of words.  
"I love you too."


End file.
